


Falling

by slipper007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Falling Angels, Gen, I wrote a depressing poem., Instead of sleeping, Season 8 finale, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of what might have transpired as the angels fell. Told from Cas' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> âme dam-née  
> noun, plural âmes damnées [ahm dah-ney] French.  
> a person who is willingly or blindly the tool of another person.

I felt Metatron’s  
damp palm upon my forehead.  
Bright lights shone.

Brief flashes of pain,  
knives cutting through my thin shroud  
of numbness.

Falling, I realized.  
Falling from Heaven to Earth.  
Evicted.

The last of my grace  
left me. It left me slowly.  
Painfully.

A harsh, rough impact.  
More flashes of pain cut through.  
Soothing dark.

Once I came to, I  
watched in horror as they fell.  
Angels fell.

My sisters.  
and brothers falling like me.  
Their wings clipped.

 

My old life is gone.  
I see now that I was an  
âme dam-née.

Metatron used me.  
Used my need to fix Heaven  
to harm it.

Used an angel. Now,  
I’m not an angel. No, now  
I’m human.


End file.
